May We Meet Again
by LauraCaitxx
Summary: This is one of my ideas for what could happen in The 100 Season 5. It is a Bellarke Renunion story and it is my first 100 story so any feedback is hugely appreciated. I will be updating every couple of days. Love you all xx
1. May We Meet Again Chapter 1

Clarke POV

2199 days. It's been 2199 days since Praimfaya. 2199 days since I last saw my friends, since I last saw Bellamy. The first couple of months after Praimfaya were the worst of my life. I tried my hardest to get in contact with my mum or Bellamy but in the end I had never felt more alone.

"Clarke?" Madi called out to me, waking me from my thoughts. Madi is my life saver and the light in my life. Without her companionship I would've been tempted to end it all or would've been driven mad.

"Coming Madi" I called back, running towards the rover to meet her. Together we ate berries, laughed and drove to my favorite spot to radio Bellamy. It was our daily ritual. Everyday I would call Bellamy and tell him what was going on on Earth and ask him when he was coming back. After 6 years I didn't expect a reply but I still had hope that all my friends were alive. What I didn't expect was the large ship that came flying towards us.

Madi was lying in the rover when I told her to ready all my guns before we hid in the bushes to keep an eye on the newest incomers to Earth. As the ship landed we watched in silence as about 50 strong, rough looking males and females strode out into the sunlight. They all had weapons and were standing respectfully behind a man and woman who were clearly their leaders.

"Clarke should we run?" Madi asked as she watched the group who could kill us so easily, get closer to their hideout.

"Yeah that's probably a good id -- " Clarke cut off as something caught her attention. A person had just been dragged outside and all though she couldn't see their face, she could've recognise that unruly dark hair anywhere.

Bellamy POV

After 6 years Bellamy and his friends were finally on Earth which would've been a cause for celebration if they weren't all stuck in a jail. He didn't know much about his captors but what he had learned so far was that they had previously been prisoners and were returning from a mining trip they had left for 200 years ago. He had learnt this intel from the ships guards who had been locked up with them. They had been on Earth for a day now but he had only spent a couple hours outside before they had stuck him back in the ships main cell. Looking around at his friends miserable faces he knew he had to do something.

"I'm so sorry guys, I got us into this situation. I'm the one who suggested getting in contact with this ship and I'm one who let them know where we were. I've failed you guys and I've failed Clarke but I promise I'll get us out of this mess." Even bringing up Clarke's name gave him overwhelming feelings of guilt and sadness. She had died to save them all and he had just left her. His last real conversation with her had been her telling him to use his head but somehow he had still gotten them captured. He refused to let his friends die however because there was no way he was letting Clarke's sacrifice be in vain.

"Don't be an idiot Bellamy" Raven said and he looked up surprised at her response.

" No one would've let you make contact with this ship if we didn't all think it was a good idea" she continued, "As much as I hope you get us out of this situation, it isn't your responsibility to take the blame for this."

"Yeah she's right Bellamy, this isn't your fault and Clarke would've been proud of how well you kept us alive on the ark," Monty chimed in.

Bellamy sat there in silence for a few seconds looking at the group of people he loved so much and trying to form his emotions into words when he heard a commotion outside his cell. There were a few shouts and he saw men running past before Harper hissed, "What's going on?" The group didn't know what was happening but they sat together and tried to come up with a way to escape their cell and the ship in case there was a greater evil that was causing their captors so much trouble. They were considering just shouting out for someone to explain what was going on but before they did there was a loud crash and he heard a voice sound out amongst the ringing in his ears.

"You know I'm getting really tired of having to save your guys asses."

*

 _This was just a short chapter to let you guys know what led up to Clarke getting reunited with the gang. This will be a multi chapter story that will focus mainly on Bellamy and Clarke but will feature the people in the bunker and the people from space as well. I don't have any experience with writing stories so any feedback is hugely appreciated._

 **I don't own the characters**


	2. May We Meet Again Chapter 2

Clarke POV

The instant I recognised Bellamy I knew I had to come up with a plan. He was sitting with a muscular looking man with a huge gun and had handcuffs on. If he was a prisoner of these people then surely the rest of my friends were too.

"Clarke what is it?" Madi asked sensing I had noticed something.

"You see that man over there with the brown hair and tan skin?" I replied, "That's Bellamy." I knew that she would know who I was talking about because over the year I told her stories about all of my friends and drew pictures of them too.

"He's in handcuffs Clarke," she exclaimed, "We have to save them." Those 5 words filled me with overwhelming love for the girl who I considered a daughter but also worry. She was so determined to save a man she had never met but she never considers the risk to her self.

"I'm sorry Madi but I love you and there is no way I'm letting you get involved in this."

"But Clarke you can't do this alone," she cried looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"I have to Madi," I replied trying to think of ways to persuade her. "It's not worth trying to save them if it kills you instead, please." We discussed it for a few more minutes but eventually she begrudgingly walked off to her hideout where I knew she would be safe. As soon as she was out of view, determination filled my head and I grabbed my guns ready for a fight.

As I neared the ship I decided to scout around the edges while still in hiding and try and find my best point of entry. I soon discovered that there was a door on the east of the ship that was open and only guarded by 2 people. I placed the silencer on my gun and tried to get closer to the door without them noticing. I was only a few metres away when they first stopped chatting and one of them saw me out of the corner of her eye. I thought her first instinct would be to shoot me but she clearly had had no clue that there would be other life on earth so for a second she just stood there, her eyes bulging out of her head. I took the opportunity and pounced, swiftly knocking her out with the butt of my gun. Her partner started retreating back into the ship where I knew reinforcements would be so I took and breathe, thought of Bellamy and fired a bullet into his brain.

The rest of the trip was a bit of a blur. I was scared but full of adrenalin as I ran throughout the ship trying to find my friends. The people aboard the ship were clearly unprepared for an attack and I barely saw anyone. It wasn't long before I came across a man and managed to corner him and force him into a room where I was pretty certain no one would happen upon us. My interrogation was quick as he was quite open to helping me once there was a gun pointed at his head. He told me where their prison block was and I left him alive but not before shoving a door under the outside handle of the room so he couldn't follow me or raise the alarm. It took me less than a minute to get to the prison block but that's when it started going downhill. My luck had ran out and as soon as I got into the corridor that I believed my friends were on I was noticed by a group of about 5 men who were all armed.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked as they started running towards me. My only reply was to swear and start sprinting in the direction that I had come from. I veered left and found myself running into unknown territory while desperately looking for an escape route. I ended up in a dead end with only one room I could go into. It was a huge room filled with monitors and electronic equipment. I grabbed a spare loop of wire I found beside a computer and hid behind a huge speaker near the door with a plan I could only hope would work. The men ran into the room and I held my breathe as I peeked around the speaker while praying to God they wouldn't see me. As I had hoped they all went towards the back of the room where the majority of the possible hiding places were as they tried to find me. I took a deep breathe and jumped out of my spot, running towards the door. They noticed me instantly and I knew they would but I took advantage of the time it took to catch up to me by quickly slamming the doors shut and tying the two handles together with the wire I had picked up. There was a lot of shouting and then I heard the thud of someone running into one of the doors. I took a shaky breath and almost laughed with relief as I saw the wire had held.

As overjoyed as I was at the small victory, I didn't revel in it long as I knew my mission wasn't over yet. With the noises of the trapped men fading with the distance I ran back towards the prison block and could've cried with joy as I saw my 7 friends sitting in a circle looking unhappy but unharmed. I knew we were in a serious situation but I couldn't help but say, "You know I'm getting really tired of saving your asses."

The dumbfounded looks of shock on every single one of their faces made me want to laugh and hug them all simultaneously but I knew it wasn't the time. Instead I ran to the opposite wall and grabbed the set of keys the men had left hanging there before quickly opening the cell door and stepping aside for them all to come out. Raven was the closest to the door and her eyes were now filled with joy not shock and she ran at me swamping me in a massive bear hug. We weren't out of danger yet but I started to think maybe it was the time for hugs after all.

"Omg Clarke," Harper said with tears in her eyes as she came to hug me next, "I can't believe you're alive."

"I'm not surprised," Monty said as he came out next. "Clarke has survived too much to be taken out by a bit of radiation," he joked.

The rest of the group came out and I was surprised when even Echo gave me a hug and told me she was happy to see me. The last person out was Bellamy and he just stared at me with disbelief.

"Hey Bell," I said with a smile that I hoped would tell him just how much I missed him. When he didn't reply I started to turn away to look at the rest of the group but I suddenly felt a hand grab mine and I was pulled back into a tight warm embrace.

"Is it really you?" he asked sounding a little choked.

"I sure hope so," I joked not really knowing what to reply. He didn't say anything but replied by holding me closer then I even thought was possible. At that point I wasn't sure if he would ever let me go and I decided that I was okay with that. I felt a tear drop onto my head and I buried my face in his chest.

A few seconds later I heard a shout from one of the levels above and quickly pulled away from Bellamy. He looked alarmed and I shouted to the others, " We have to go. Now."

They didn't hesitate with following me as I ran off going from corridor to corridor. I had a spare gun that I had taken from the guy I got my information from and I chucked it to Bellamy when I realised I didn't want to be the only one armed. We didn't come across anyone when we made it to the level which my exit was on which I found suspicious but I didn't dwell on it. I soon figured out why however when I got to the exit and found 5 guards standing in our way. They had been waiting for us. This time I didn't need to take a breath as Bellamy and I opened fire. At times like these I always had to remember my mum's words. "There are no good guys."

There were only 2 men left when one of them focused on me and my heart skipped a beat as I saw a bullet flying towards my heart. I dived towards the left in a desperate attempt to avoid harm and I thought I had managed it for a split second until I felt a sudden burst of excruciating pain in my right arm.

"Clarke!" someone sceamed. It was all I could do not to faint and I watched as the last two guards crumpled to the ground with blood pouring out of holes in their chests. I stumbled, my vision going blurry and someone grabbed my shoulder and steadied me. I heard more yelling in the distance and knew if we didn't get away soon, all this fighting would've been for nothing. Leaning on who I soon realised to be Bellamy I stumbled outside and used all my strength to lead the others to where I had hidden the rover. The roof of the vehicle had just come in view when my vision started swimming so badly that I collapsed upon the ground. The darkness around my vision closed in on me but not before I saw Bellamy leaning over, shaking my shoulders and screaming at me to stay with him...

*

 _This chapter was all in Clarke's POV but I'm definitely going to go back to Bellamy's POV next chapter and I'm considering adding some others in later. Like always I would definitely appreciate some feedback so I can become a better writer as I'm very new at this._

 _I would also be very interested to know what you guys though of The 100 5x01! I personally loved the episode but I can't wait for the future Bellarke reunion and also the moment that the gang finds out Clarke is alive. Love you all xx_

 _ **I don't own the characters**_


	3. May We Meet Again Chapter 3

Bellamy POV

I was filled with complete panic as I saw Clarke's beautiful eyes close. Seeing her for the first time I couldn't believe my eyes. I had been dead certain that it was just a hallucination, my brain imagining things because of my dehydration and lack of sleep but as soon as she looked up at me and spoke my name I realised she was really here. I hugged her and for the first time in 6 years I felt alive and I felt like I was home. Our lives had still been in danger as we had run towards the ship exit but I wasn't worried because I had Clarke and she had me but then she got shot and my world fell apart. I went from complete elation to complete fear and shock. The moment her eyes had closed I felt lost. I screamed at her to wake up and the others screamed at me to keep moving. I carried her bridal style into the rover and let Echo try to save her while I sat and held her hand, hoping that after everything, she would be okay.

It was a few hours after we found a small village that I was finally let in to see Clarke. All the girls had set to work on getting the bullet out and stopping her blood loss but they had shut me out because I was told I was getting in the way. I was mad at them for that but I knew they were just doing what they thought was best for Clarke.

"She's going to be fine Bellamy," Raven called to me. "She lost a lot of blood but the bullet didn't hit anything important."

I took a seat beside her and grabbed her hand. I thought she was dead for 6 years and now I knew she was alive, there was no way I was ever letting her go.

Clarke POV

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Bellamy asleep on a chair next to me. His hair was longer and he looked cute but I was never going to tell him that. Having him near me made the world feel right again. I looked around the room to figure out where I was and suddenly felt a burst of panic as I thought of Madi. We were in the village that Madi and I lived but we were at the opposite end and she wouldn't have known we were here from her hideout. As I jumped out of bed my vision blurred and the pain in my arm flared but I ignored it because I had to make sure Madi was okay.

"Clarke!" Bellamy exclaimed behind me as he was instantly awoken by my movement. He sounded worried but I didn't reply because I knew he would try make me get back in the bed.

"Clarke you're going to tear your stitches, Stop!"

"I can't, I have to check something, it's really important," I replied. I walked out of the room and then out of the house. He was right about my stitches so I walked slowly and carefully but I was far too worried about Madi to stop. He followed me out looking confused and stressed and Raven who saw me soon started trying to hound me back to bed too. I ignored them and kept walking through the village. The closer I got to her hideout, the more worried I got and I soon picked up the pace. The minute I got to the floorboard she usually hid under I yanked it upon and desperately called her name but I didn't get a reply. I looked around every inch of that hole but something soon became blaringly obvious. Madi wasn't there.

Bellamy POV

I had no idea what was going on. Here I was staring at this beautiful girl but she was completely distraught and I had no idea why. Raven was talking to her, trying to calm her down and get her to tell us what's wrong but she was just staring at the hole in the floor with tears in her eyes. Suddenly there was a scream behind me and something ran past me in a blur and tackled Clarke.

"What the hell," yelled Raven. I was about to run forward and get the creature off Clarke until I realised it was a little girl and I saw Clarke's face.

"Omg Madi," she cried hugging the girl close, "I was so worried about you."

"Where were you," she implored, "You said you would only be a couple hours."

"I'm sorry my little _natblida,"_ Clarke replied, "Things went a little bit downhill but I came as soon as I could."

"I'm just glad you're alive," Madi said lying her head on Clarke's chest.

Clarke looked up as if suddenly remembering that there were other people in the room. She gently untangled Madi's arms from around her waist and turned her towards us.

"Madi these are my friends," she told her, "Raven the amazing mechanic I told you about and Bellamy the guy who kept us all alive."

Madi gave us a huge smile and came forward and gave us each a big hug.

"I've heard so much about you both!" she claimed excitedly. Her smile suddenly turned into a frown and she looked up at me.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" she questioned. "Clarke said you could come back after 5 years. She missed you guys."

I looked up at Clarke and I couldn't tell what was going on in her head so I looked back at Madi and told her the truth.

"We tried our hardest to come down but we just couldn't. We didn't have the fuel and everything we tried hadn't worked but we would've come down earlier if we could've."

Madi stared me down but after a few seconds she gave me a smile which I could tell was her way of accepting my explanation. I could tell she was fiercely protective of Clarke and I was glad that Clarke and her had each other to look after.

Soon after, Harper, Monty, Murphy, Echo and Emori all came into the small house and Clarke introduced them all to Madi before everyone moved out and sat around a small fire to eat. It turned out that Clarke and Madi had stored large amounts of food in one of the houses and we were able to feast on fish and berries without worrying about depleting their stock too much. It was getting late and Clarke and Madi soon left the group so that Clarke could say goodnight to her. I sat and chatted to the group a bit more but I decided to go and talk to Clarke once she was alone. Since everything had happened I hadn't actually had a chance to spend any time with her and I had so many things I wanted to ask her. As I approached the cabin Clarke and Madi had made their house I saw her exit and give me a bright smile.

"Hey can we take a walk?" I asked approaching her.

"Yeah of course," she replied and we headed into the forest. There were a few seconds of comfortable silence before I asked what I most wanted to know.

"Clarke... How are you even here right now?"

"Nightblood worked I guess," she replied. "The last thing I remembered was thinking I was going to die when I made it into Becca's lab as the death wave hit and not being able to breathe. I passed out and woke up two days later. I headed to the bunker and spent two months trying to dig to the door so I could spend the years with them but I couldn't do it, there was too much rubble. Eventually I found Madi and we've been together ever since."

I didn't know what to say. She had thought she was going to die but she did whatever she could to save us anyway. I had left her to that pain and then she had spent months by herself struggling to survive. Then I had come back to Earth and she had gotten shot trying to save me again.

"Clarke I'm so sorry," I told her not knowing how I could possible make this right.

She stopped walking and turned around.

"What are you sorry for Bellamy?" she asked quizzically.

"I left you," I simply said. "You were willing to die for me and I just left you."

"Bellamy you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for," she said looking up at me sadly. She reached up and placed her hand on my cheek while staring into my eyes.

"You had to do it, Bell. You would've died if you had stayed and the others needed you. Besides," she added with a small smirk, "I would've kicked your ass in the afterlife if you stayed."

I stared at her thinking of all the ways to tell her just how much she meant to me but I couldn't put the thoughts into words. Instead I thought 'Fuck it' and did something rash. I pulled her close and smashed her lips to mine and boy did I feel sparks.

*

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. As always I'm a new writer so I would absolutely love you if you left any feedback. Also please let me know what you thought of the 100 5x02!**

 **I don't own the characters.**


End file.
